Technologies of mobile electronic products are constantly improving. As a result, optical imaging lens have developed in different ways. In some cases, there may be a demand for improved imaging quality of an optical imaging lens. There may also be demands for bigger apertures and field of views. Currently, an optical imaging lens used in a mobile phone may have an Fno range of about 1.7˜2.6 and a range of field of view about 25 degrees to about 38 degrees. Industry designers have faced difficulties in decreasing the value of Fno to 1.4 or less and increasing the value of field of view to 38 degree or more.
However, a designer cannot simply reduce the thickness of the optical imaging lens to achieve miniaturization while maintaining image quality. Designing an optical imaging lens further involves a host of other considerations, including its material characteristic, production, assembly yield, and other production problems.